


Where we go from here

by EllaYuki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insecure Lucy Heartfilia, Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Fairy Tail 100 Year Quest, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: After they're done with the 100-Year Quest, Lucy wonders about Natsu's plans going further, as she plans to search for Aquarius' Key.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Where we go from here

**Author's Note:**

> I am... a few chapters behing on 100YQ so I wrote this just assuming Lucy hasn't just randomly found Aquarius' Key up until the current chapter (which is... 48? 49?).

“Why am I not surprised?”

Natsu raises his head from his makeshift pillow, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. “Huh?”

Lucy sighs, looking up into the foliage covering the night sky from her gaze, tucking some of her hair behind one ear. “You managed to complete the one mission nobody, not even Gildarts, was able to. Why am I not surprised?” She clarifies, looking back down at him. 

Natsu frowns, that puzzled look on his face that always says he thinks she’s being ridiculous. “What are you talking about?” he asks, propping himself up on his elbow. “It’s not like I did it alone.” He squints at her. “You’re being weird again.” 

Lucy shrugs one shoulder, “Maybe.” She fiddles with the hem of her skirt. “I mean, yes, we were all there, we all did our part. But.” She shrugs again. “You’re the one who ended it.”

“Mn. I guess…"

There’s a long moment of silence, a little bit awkward, a little bit strained, because maybe she  _ is  _ being a little bit weird. Lucy wonders when it became so difficult to ask Natsu a question.

“Lucy…” he starts, standing up and coming to sit next to her in front of the campfire. “What’s going on? Why are you being weird?”

Lucy snorts at that. “I’m not, I just…” She bites her lip. 

She knows what she wants to do now, what journey she wants to go on, what she needs to do. Aquarius’ Key is somewhere out there, waiting for her to find it, waiting for her to make the Contract again. Lucy’s feet itch to start down that road.

_ But. _

She doesn’t want to go alone.

And, while she knows that Natsu would go with her if she asked… She doesn’t know how to ask. She doesn’t know why she doesn’t know how to ask either. It’s annoying. It’s just Natsu.

It’s just Natsu.

_ And yet. _

_ (Since when has it stopped being ‘just Natsu’?) _

She’s pulled out of her tailspinning thoughts by a soft tug on her hair. When she looks over, Natsu’s face is serious, the earlier frown still present, if smaller.

“C’mon, tell me.” 

She swallows. “What are you planning on doing after we get back to Magnolia?” She finally asks. “Now that the hundred-year quest is done. I’m assuming you and Happy have plans...”

She holds her breath. The silence stretches into the chilly night air.

“Well,” Natsu says, poking at the fire with a stick. Sparks fly. Flames dance. They all reflect like molten gold and stardust in his eyes. (Lucy’s both unafraid and terrified of getting burned.) “We’re going with you to find Aquarius’ Key, what else?”

And the breath Lucy’s been holding shudders right out of her. 

_ Of course.  _

Of course Natsu makes it sound like the most obvious, the most natural thing in the world. Of course he says it like there’s never been any doubt about it.

Lucy wants to pummel him and kiss him both.

She settles for a small smile as she, too, tugs on a lock of his hair. 

She tucks her face against his shoulder, to hide that foolish thing she knows her face is making. “Thanks,” she whispers, closing her eyes. 

“You’re being weird again,” he says, and lets her lean against him without complaint.


End file.
